


Métronome

by Temi



Series: Memento [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: Un ciel qui se couvre, un rouleau théorique sur le chakra à lire pour le lendemain et une respiration battant la mesure.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Memento [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676902
Kudos: 2





	Métronome

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Histoire de fêter la fin de mes examens, j'ai décidé de continuer à poster ! Voici donc la partie 2/X de Memento : Métronome.

**Métronome**

Un éclair zébra le ciel et Naruto leva les yeux, humant l’air chargé et il sentit le poids de sa fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules, comme résonnait l’orage. Maintenant, il en était certain : il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre avant de partir, la veille. Serrant contre lui le sachet contenant ses courses, le rouleau fourni par Kakashi posé en équilibre précaire au-dessus, il pressa le pas, grimpant les marches qui le séparaient de la porte de son appartement, espérant que le vent ne s’en mêle pas, dressant la pluie à l’oblique.

Les premières gouttes s’écrasèrent sur les rues de Konoha quand il sortit les clés de sa poche, essayant tant bien que mal d’insérer celle qui déverrouillait l’entrée de chez lui. Il y parvint finalement, tourna, fit cliqueter la serrure et s’engouffra dans son appartement.

Il se délesta de son sachet de courses sur la table, fusillant du regard le maudit rouleau, lui promettant par la seule force de ses yeux mille et une tortures, puis il ferma la porte. Il se remit en mouvement après avoir balayé son appartement des yeux et il marqua une demi-seconde d’arrêt, ses sourcils se haussèrent.

Secouant la tête, il s’approcha de la fenêtre, qu’il fit coulisser vers le bas, avant d’abaisser la persienne. L’orage était tellement noir qu’il serait contraint d’allumer le plafonnier, et, vu le temps, il n’avait pas franchement l’intention de ressortir dans l’immédiat.

Armé de cette conviction, il s’approcha du lit, retira ses chaussures et rabattit doucement la couette qui était auparavant posée en boule dans un coin et son sourire retomba quand le rouleau posé sur son sac de course dévala jusqu’au sol, comme le narguant.

L’horloge dans le coin cuisine indiquait quatorze heures dix. Il entreprit de ramasser les objets qui jonchaient le sol, même un peu, et il déposa les ordures dans la poubelle, les vêtements sales dans la corbeille de linge – dans laquelle se trouvait aussi des affaires propres, mais depuis le temps, il était bien incapable de distinguer laquelle était propre et laquelle était sale.

Le rouleau resta à terre pendant qu’il rangeait les courses qu’il avait faites puis il s’assit une minute, pour réunir courageusement l’ensemble de sa concentration. Il grimaça quand il remarqua qu’il avait oublié d’allumer la lumière et il se redressa en bougonnant à voix basse, activant le plafonnier. Un gémissement contrarié plus tard, il tourna la tête vers son coin nuit.

Naruto aurait bien cédé à la tentation qui l’envahissait et il se serait bien couché dans son lit pour dormir, blotti bien au chaud, mais son pied buta contre le rouleau et le souvenir des menaces de Sakura s’il ne lisait pas – et ne comprenait pas – le contenu de ce que Kakashi lui avait remis revint à sa mémoire et, de mauvaise grâce, il se pencha pour ramasser l’objet, se rasseyant pour l’ouvrir.

Un nouveau flash de lumière éclaira le ciel, suivi de très près par un grondement sourd. La pluie s’intensifia. Il posa le rouleau, ouvrit sa veste et la retira, avant de saisir l’objet du mal après une œillade vers son lit.

_Tu iras dormir plus tard, Naruto Uzumaki, d’abord le rouleau ! Tu peux le faire !_

Il s’enfonça dans son siège et commença à laisser courir les yeux sur le titre. Un soupir.

— Je déteste la théorie sur le chakra, se plaignit-il dans le silence de son appartement.

Son regard concentré, les sourcils froncés, il se força à lire les mots, ligne après ligne. La mission d’escorte avait été beaucoup plus fatigante qu’il ne l’avait pensé et son esprit s’évada un court instant, encore tourmenté par la discussion qui avait eu lieu le midi. Elle se rajoutait sur une pile de problèmes qu’il avait en suspens. Ses mains abaissèrent le rouleau et ses yeux vadrouillèrent sur la table quelques instants. Ce n’était vraiment pas de chance pour Kiba, n’importe quel autre jour, ce serait tombé dans l’oreille d’un sourd, mais la fatigue de la mission aidant, Naruto n’avait pas su encaisser cette réflexion de trop.

Il secoua la tête.

_Le rouleau, Uzumaki, le rouleau !_

À la reprise de sa lecture, il ne comprit pas ce qu’il était en train de lire. Il recommença depuis le début avec une moue exaspérée.

Quand il releva la tête au bout de ce qui lui avait paru être plusieurs heures, ce fut pour constater qu’il n’était que quatorze heures trente-six. Puis il réalisa qu’il avait oublié de quoi parlait le premier paragraphe.

— Maître Kakashi, je vous déteste, murmura-t-il.

Une exhalation ponctua ce propos.

* * *

Lorsque sonna quinze heures, le vent décida de s’en mêler, sifflant sous la porte d’entrée de Naruto, rafraîchissant l’atmosphère de son appartement, ce qui l’arrangeait. Il avait glissé le rouleau sous ses pieds et travaillait ses abdos, profitant de chaque montée pour laisser ses yeux parcourir une phrase, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait perdu le compte plusieurs fois, et perdu le rythme.

De l’eau s’infiltra sous la porte. Il y vit une bonne excuse pour arrêter sa lecture – on allait pas risquer de salir le rouleau – et il se concentra sur son décompte, montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration qui envahissait la pièce.

Quand il atteignit un nombre qui lui convenait, il resta au sol, contemplant le plafond et se demanda ce que devenait Lee. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de s’entraîner avec le spécialiste en taijutsu et, à vrai dire, ça lui manquait un peu. Il se promit de passer le voir, puis il changea de position, prêt à enchaîner avec des pompes.

Un bruit de tissu froissé s’accorda avec un ahanement et Naruto ralentit le rythme, pour ne pas se blesser. Quand il eut fini sa série, il se força à recommencer, seulement sur son bras droit. Ensuite, il ferait le bras gauche et il se mettrait sérieusement à la lecture de ce rouleau.

Une pensée pour le regard plein d’anticipation de Sakura, après qu’il eut dit que Kiba se trompait à son propos lui fit fermer les yeux. Cette information lui avait échappé et elle n’aurait jamais dû le savoir parce qu’elle allait le presser de questions, elle refusait parfaitement d’être laissée à côté de quelque chose d’aussi énorme que Naruto Uzumaki connaissant son premier baiser.

Lui ne voyait pas bien en quoi c’était quelque chose d’énorme. Il resta au sol un instant, le temps de reprendre contenance. Si, il voyait en quoi c’était quelque chose d’énorme, mais il y avait mille fois plus important. Il le formula de nouveau dans son esprit « il y a plus important que Naruto Uzumaki échangeant son premier baiser avec Itachi Uchiwa » et un sourire frémit sur ses lèvres en imaginant la tête que ferait Sakura s’il prononçait une telle chose, sourire qui fana presque immédiatement.

Peut-être devrait-il envisager d’enquêter un peu sur toute cette histoire, pour avoir matière à prendre des décisions convenables.

Son épaule trembla et céda, il se retrouva le nez au sol. Il changea de bras, décréta qu’il n’était pas assez subtil pour mener une enquête et préféra faire comme s’il ne savait rien. Sa série se passa tout à fait convenablement. Il s’assit en tailleur pour faire des étirements et éviter des courbatures malvenues.

L’horloge sonna seize heures.

Il oublia le rouleau.

* * *

La pluie se calma un quart d’heure plus tard, cessant de tomber dru pour se transformer en bruine. Il hésita à sortir après le goûter. Dans sa réflexion, il balaya la pièce du regard. Le cadre qui contenait la photo d’eux quatre avait bougé, elle était à présent sur sa table de chevet. Une déglutition l’arracha à sa contemplation et il secoua la tête, revenant à sa collation.

Le balancement de l’aiguille des secondes de son horloge rythmait son repas et quand il eut terminé, il resta au même endroit quelques instants. Ses paupières finirent par se fermer toutes seules et son esprit se brouilla alors qu’il piquait du nez. Son imagination le guida dans une épopée formidable à travers bois, dont il sortait vainqueur et roi des pirates. Un ronflement le fit sursauter et il secoua vivement la tête, se forçant à se lever pour bouger et ne pas sombrer plus dans le sommeil. Il était seize heures quarante-six.

Il avisa la vaisselle dans l’évier. Eut un instant de doute. Son regard dévia vers l’endroit où il rangeait ses baguettes. Vide. Mécontent, il se leva, remit sa veste sans la fermer pour éviter d’avoir froid, il retroussa les manches en grommelant à voix basse. Actionnant le robinet, il se saisit de l’éponge et diminua la pression de l’eau en se tournant vers son lit. Il garda son regard braqué dessus, le temps que l’eau chauffe, puis il s’attela à sa vaisselle.

Il espérait que Kakashi ne mentionnerait pas dans son rapport le petit accident de chakra qui lui avait fait récolter du travail supplémentaire. Il réalisa qu’il avait oublié le rouleau, se donna une tape sur le front et l’éponge heurta son lobe occipital en étalant de la mousse partout sur son visage. Il retint de justesse un juron profond et se traita à voix basse de couillon, avant d’essuyer son nez – qui sentait maintenant le citron industriel – sur son torchon.

_Franchement, il est beau, le roi des pirates._

Mais bon, le ridicule n’avait jamais tué personne. Le tic-tac de l’horloge paraissait se moquer de lui. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Dix-sept heures n’avaient pas encore sonné. Avant de fermer la porte, il fouilla la pièce du regard. Une douceur incontrôlable s’imprégna sur son visage quand il s’offrit une vue sur sa table de chevet.

* * *

La douche se transforma en bain. Il en sortit sous les coups de dix-huit heures, les pieds et les mains fripés, mais détendu. Enroulé dans sa serviette, il quitta la salle d’eau, un second carré de tissu éponge posé sur le crâne. Arrivé dans l’autre pièce, il frictionna ses cheveux avec vigueur, avant de secouer la tête pour qu’ils se mettent en place et il jeta la serviette mouillée sur son épaule. Il se sentait déjà bien plus réveillé.

Il hésita un instant à enfiler des vêtements, le regard tourné vers son coin nuit. Le temps de son bain, la pluie avait repris, et il ne sortirait plus. Un soupir plus appuyé, il choisit de mettre au moins au caleçon.

Il s’étira, fit craquer une vertèbre et entreprit de débarrasser la table pour pouvoir s’installer confortablement et affronter ce rouleau de malheur. En déplaçant une pile de bazar, quelque chose possédant des coins agressifs heurta son pied. Il étouffa difficilement un cri douloureux, sautillant sur place, frottant sa peau endolorie contre son mollet, et se pencha pour ramasser l’objet.

Il s’agissait du dernier livre dédicacé de Jiraya qu’il foudroya du regard. Il alla le placer dans la bibliothèque plutôt vide et, avant de le poser sur l’étagère, il entreprit de le feuilleter. Il se perdit entre les pages trente-quatre et soixante, et, rapidement, il délaissa ce qu’il était en train de faire pour lire avec concentration les lignes de son maître. C’était un des rares tomes de sa saga érotique qui parlait d’un couple d’hommes.

Il était en caleçon au milieu de son salon, avec une érection indécente et il piqua un fard. Il mordilla ses lèvres en contemplant son lit et il céda finalement, s’installant dessus pour continuer sa lecture.

Il voulait savoir si Ari et le seigneur des dragons finiraient tout de même par se rendre compte qu’ils étaient amoureux et que ce n’était pas que du sexe, même si, effectivement, pour l’instant, ce n’était qu’un enchaînement de scènes de sexe.

Il dut interrompre trois fois sa lecture, le cœur palpitant et l’imagination fertile. Jiraya était foutrement doué.

— Je vous hais tellement, Ermite Pervers, grogna-t-il dans son oreiller.

Il n’arrêta pas sa lecture pour autant, revenant quelques pages en arrière pour prononcer à voix basse les mots qui le faisaient dérailler. La main sur son ventre n’était pas pour aider.

Il finit par prendre une grande respiration et il se releva, fermant le livre en prenant le soin de noter la page, cent-soixante-trois.

Il écarquilla les paupières et regarda l’heure. Vingt heures trente.

Il jura sans bruit.

* * *

Le tic-tac de l’horloge semblait plus fort que tout à l’heure. L’agitation dans les rues du village s’était tue, comme la pluie, comme le vent. L’odeur de son repas envahit l’appartement et il se souhaita bon appétit. Le rouleau était étalé devant lui et il lisait pour ce qui lui semblait être la première et la centième fois le premier paragraphe.

Ses yeux dévièrent vers l’étagère où il avait posé le livre écrit par Jiraya et il secoua la tête.

_Uzumaki, un peu de sérieux. D’abord tu lis ce rouleau de malheur et après tu t’installeras dans ton lit pour lire de la romance._

Il savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas ce mot-là qu’il fallait utiliser pour décrire les bouquins du légendaire ninja. Il alla au paragraphe suivant, avec beaucoup de fierté. Quand il arriva au bout et qu’il comprit qu’il n’avait rien compris parce que son esprit déviait trop vers son lit et son bouquin porno, il se leva pour se passer de l’eau sur le visage.

Il fit une trace d’humidité, retourna au paragraphe trois. Se demanda vaguement pourquoi Jiraya n’avait pas consacré sa plume légère à écrire des manuels pour jeunes ninjas. Il se fustigea d’être incapable de lire un texte rédigé pour des adultes, _ce qu’il était, bon sang_ , puis il se secoua pour se concentrer sur le paragraphe trois.

Il réussit à enchaîner avec plus d’ardeur, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres quand il atteignit finalement le bas du rouleau.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, essaya de voir ce qu’il avait retenu de cette lecture. Assez pour que Sakura ne mette pas ses menaces à exécution. La satisfaction s’étala sur son visage, il débarrassa rapidement la table, se brossa les dents en quatrième vitesse, éteignit le plafonnier, alluma le chevet et se glissa dans son lit avec son livre qu’il ouvrit quelques pages avant la cent- soixante-trois. L’horloge indiqua vingt-deux heures. Elle ne signalerait plus les heures qui s’égrenaient avant le lendemain.

* * *

Une déglutition et un soupir plus tard, il tourna la page, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son érection était revenue et son excitation était montée en flèche. Sa respiration était devenue un peu sifflante. La main à la frontière de son caleçon tiraillait son désir.

Ses rétines parcouraient le texte avec avidité, il revenait régulièrement en arrière pour relire des morceaux qui lui plaisaient particulièrement.

_« Ari était suspendu à ses lèvres, goûtant avec délices à l’incarnation de tous ses péchés, cet homme aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux pâles. Il se colla contre lui en gémissant. »_

L’incarnation de ses péchés à lui avait plutôt des yeux noirs et des cheveux d’ébène, mais Naruto comprenait Ari. La main franchit la ceinture élastique.

Il retint une expiration brûlante quand le bout des doigts frôla son gland et il continua sa lecture. Sa main se crispa sur les draps au fur et à mesure que les mots se brouillaient sous ses yeux. Il tourna la page, les lèvres entr’ouvertes, les pupilles dilatées par les allers-retours lancinants des doigts chauds sur son sexe.

Dans le livre, la main du seigneur des dragons caressait les bourses d’Ari. Les siennes remontèrent sous le contact et il se cambra en gémissant. Il mordit dans son poignet, corna maladroitement la page et laissa tomber l’ouvrage au sol, le pouce humide bougea sur son gland et la main redescendit avec grâce, accélérant son mouvement, réduisant le temps entre deux bouffées de plaisir.

Il perdit la notion du haut, du bas et du temps qui passe, des images érotiques prenaient le peu d’espace laissé dans son esprit par la jouissance qui s’installait en lui et contractait son sexe.

Il caressa la verge tendue, longuement, avec dévotion et beaucoup de désir.

Quand la jouissance submergea son esprit, la seule chose qu’il parvenait à penser était qu’Itachi était réellement à couper le souffle.

* * *

Des coups frappés insistants à la porte de son appartement le réveillèrent en sursaut et il mit quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il secoua son visage pour essayer de se ressaisir et il s'arracha à la chaleur dans son lit, avant de revenir pour récupérer son caleçon et l’enfiler.

Il entrebâilla la porte avec méfiance et, tombant nez à nez avec l’air inquiet d'Iruka, il se frotta les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Naruto, heureusement, tu n'as rien ! On m’a envoyé vérifier que tu étais en pleine forme : Itachi Uchiwa a été aperçu aux abords de Konoha hier matin ! Ne sors surtout pas de ton appartement, reste en sécurité !

— Quoi ?

Son cœur rata un battement et sa main se crispa sur la poignée de son côté de la porte. — Reste chez toi, scanda Iruka. On s'occupe de tout.

Encore un peu perdu dans les limbes de son sommeil, il hocha la tête et son professeur s'en fut pendant qu'il refermait la porte, s'appuyant dessus le temps de reprendre une respiration profonde. Aperçu aux abords de Konoha, vraiment ?

Il jeta un regard à son appartement, balayant son lit, ses yeux s’arrêtant sur le réveil. Les lettres lumineuses lui annoncèrent qu’il était aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Il ne réprima pas un bâillement et s’assit sur son lit, s’étirant un peu avant de se rallonger, rabattant la couverture sur lui.

— Comme si j’allais aller où que ce soit à cinq heures du matin, murmura-t-il.

Un mouvement dans le lit le fit se tourner et un sourire gêné s’imprégna sur ses lèvres.

— Bonjour, dit-il aux grands yeux noirs ensommeillés qui le regardaient. Pardon, je t’ai réveillé.

— Pas toi, chuchota Itachi, les coups à la porte. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Iruka venait vérifier si j’allais bien. Apparemment, tu as été repéré pas loin du village.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit alors que le renégat replongeait dans l’oreiller et Naruto sourit, se calant un peu plus contre l’autre, mêlant leurs doigts.

— Je dois rester ici, pour ma sécurité et pour éviter que tu ne me mettes la main dessus.

Itachi laissa échapper un rire bref.

— Je peux essayer de te protéger de moi, mais je ne promets rien, je peux être dangereux.


End file.
